


Verso

by nicedragon



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vignette, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicedragon/pseuds/nicedragon
Summary: Reverse Xiaolin Showdown au Jack/Chase.





	1. Fanboy Afar

**Author's Note:**

> Reverse au by lovely [c0nji](http://c0nji.tumblr.com/)  
> You can read her fancomic [here!](http://reversexiaolin.tumblr.com/post/88851131776)  
> Inspired by [this post](http://c0nji.tumblr.com/post/83896886573/i-agree-but-im-not-sure-patience-would-be-one-of) too, haha.

Jack brushed a hand through the shorter hair about his face, pushing it back from his forehead, before letting his hand fall to smooth the already perfectly immaculate tail of red hair hanging over his shoulder. 

Chase watched all the way across the opening of the volcano they were situated at. A shen gong wu had appeared drawing everyone to it- the monks, Chase, and Jack with Tohomiko tailing him. The battle had already ended along with the post-battle where squabbles were forcibly settled over the winner. 

Now the wu was tucked under Jack's arm, resting against his hip. 

The monks had long left, leaving Chase to loiter and stick out like a sore thumb, but as far as he was concerned, no matter who got the wu, it was reason enough to stay as long as his villainous role model and idol was still here. 

Tohomiko was next to Jack scowling. Chase couldn't hear them but he could see Jack's eyes lower, looking sidelong at Tohomiko, and his mouth stretch into a sinfully evil cut of a smile. 

She pinched her brow at whatever he'd said and then looked across the volcano where her eyes caught Chase's. 

Jack followed her gaze and Chase's knees locked. There were _beautiful_ red eyes looking at him lit by the deep pit of lava between them. _Jack's_ eyes. His breath caught and Chase couldn't help the dumb wide eyed look he gave back, sweaty hands twitching and a creeping heat coming up his neck. 

He could blame the color in his face from the outrageous heat coming from the lava below, but what would be the point? Jack fucking Spicer was looking at him! Anyone that knew anything would have the same reaction.

Jack only looked at him for a moment with no particular expression before turning back and making a gesture to Tohomiko. He turned one refined wrist—and they were gone—teleported away leaving Chase alone and sweating in his boots.


	2. Fanboy Not So Afar

“Fuck.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. 

Chase's mouth moved wordlessly for a moment before he quickly caught up to himself and bowed his head. “Chase Young. It's an _honor_ to meet you.”

If he wasn't so incredibly excited Chase would be embarrassed. Even now, he wasn't the type to fall over himself. For all his rehearsed fantasies of finally getting to talk to Jack it had startled him when the opportunity actually came.

His eyes moved curiously back and forth, taking in the inside of Jack's citadel. It was all dark marble and stone. He liked what he saw. Except for the monkeys. Jack's monkey warriors were... functional. But the large ones unnerved Chase with their humanoid features and size. If that was the point, Chase was impressed all over again. 

When he raised his head, Jack was looking down at him frowning from his throne. One of the smaller monkeys was sitting on the armrest and Jack was idly petting it.

Chase hurriedly tried to fill the silence. “I love your work. It's—it's unbeatable! You're the most devious, infamous villain there is!” 

Jack managed to look both cold as granite as well as bored while Chase looked up at him starry eyed.

“Like I said, I'm busy.” Jack's tone said, 'leave me alone.' He looked over Chase's head clearly ignoring him. "State what you came here for or leave." He paused. "Do both actually." 

“Do you want to hang out sometime?” Chase asked. 

“Hang out?” Jack's eyes widened. “I don't hang out." Jack's hand went from petting the monkey next to him to playing with its prehensile tail.

“Oh, uh, sure?” 

"Is that all?" Jack deigned to look at him unimpressed. 

Chase went to sputter out something more in order to buy time (maybe he could ask for them to be partners?), but Jack had already leaned back further in his throne and made a shooing gesture. This apparently signaled the monkeys to forcibly kick him out. 

The largest ones grabbed hold of his forearms with scarily strong fingers and dragged him out of Jack's home. He was literally thrown out the door. His feet scrambled on the smooth rock face and slipped out from under him. As the entrance closed, Chase cupped a hand to his mouth and shouted. 

"Uh, it was nice to meet you! See you around, I guess!"

Were it any other person under any other circumstances Chase would have been enraged. His being handled and treated this way by the one he idolized though was just the experience he had been reasonably expecting. He wouldn't have been displeased if Jack had said yes to hanging out, though. He refused to acknowledge that he was actually disappointed he didn't get to talk to Jack longer. 

* * *

Chase was loud, annoying, and over eager. Those qualities alone would be enough for Jack to order his minions to keep him 100 feet away from his person at all times. Over the years, Jack had learned, don't like someone? Don't put up with them. And he could form opinions rather fast. It also still brought some amusement to him to see how easily he could get what he wanted. 

Chase hadn't been... horrific. Jack acknowledged he'd been fawned over and he found the sucking up and admiring gaze appealing by themselves.

Jack settled on an initial opinion. 

Benign, but pesky like a flea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a reasonable argument can be made that [r!jack does hang out...](http://reversexiaolin.tumblr.com/image/157087898166) but not so directly. More of a force you to spend time with him while he has fun thing. 
> 
> Also.... I need to know what r!Jack's lair looks like....I ended up giving him one in like the same place and style as canon Chase's but... there'd be difference's I'm sure. Stuff like modern appliances and novelties.
> 
> r!jack doesn't know how intense (weirdly aggressive) of a personality r!chase has at this point...


	3. Gaining Favor

Only a little of Jack's irritation was directed toward himself. The majority of it was for Chase sitting cross legged on his floor in front of him. Again, Chase was overbearing. Clingy even—always showing up right when he wasn't needed—which was all the time. The reason Jack was irritated with himself was that he did find some pleasure in Chase's presence through the praise Chase showered on him.

The praise had a perfectly pleasant bi-product as well. Jack could often turn to Tohomiko to smirk and gesture at Chase, seeming to say 'See? He at least gets how great I am.' This would make Tohomiko snort or scoff her own annoyance. Jack enjoyed that part--using Chase to annoy Tohomiko. During the last race to capture the latest revealed shen gong wu Jack had even had the opportunity to redirect Chase's expressed adoration for him toward the monks. They were parts disgruntled and irritated to say the least. This was a small new game he wasn't yet tired of playing.

Chase helped his case toward tolerability by frequently bringing gifts. He was always bringing something for Jack. Some Jack actually liked. Others were useless garbage in his eyes. The rare ones that Jack really liked he added to his growing collection of items stored in his coat. No matter what Tohomiko said, every bit of 'worthless junk' stored in his coat had a purpose. You never knew when enchanted (cursed) axes and ice skates were going to come in handy.

* * *

Today was one of the days Chase knew he'd succeeded. 

Chase tended to be more weapon and mobility orientated in his inventions--an emphasis for anything that would personally assist him in fights. He usually stuck with weaponry when making something for Jack, but this time he tried something a little different. 

Jack, while he did fight often enough, didn't seem to particularly care for it. He liked putting people in their place of course, and the results winning brought, but Chase had never seen him smile in over enjoyment in a fight or showdown--unlike Chase who couldn't stop the mad grin that came to his face when he was winning. 

With this in mind, Chase thought to tone back gifting weaponry in favor of more sophisticated gifts like the one Jack was examining in his hands now. 

It was what looked like a sheet of glass but was actually a foldable highly sensitive infrared sensor with screen display that let whoever looked through it, from the correct side, see a full view of all heat sources. There were a couple different settings. The most obviously useful was the one that let you pick to only display certain heat ranges. Chase figured you could use that one for scoping out approximately how many people were in a building. The usefulness in this invention was that you could see the bigger picture. 

Chase knew Jack could find and watch individuals easily a number of different ways but for something larger scale this might ease the process.

Chase could tell his success when Jack held it up and made a 'mm' sound. That sound practically flooded Chase with giddy happiness. He beamed, inwardly cheering. This expression of glee Chase made was solely reserved for moments when Jack liked whatever he did or gave him.

It'd been a while since Jack had liked anything he'd brought him at all, but Chase had a stubbornly vicious will to not give up. This showed now in his tenacity to please him with something a little different. 

"Do you like it?" Chase leaned forward excitedly. He already knew what kind of answer to expect. 

Offhand. Light. But not being kicked out! 

Having Jack hold and appreciate his work just set him electric. 

When Jack motioned him closer pointing to something on the display Chase couldn't see, he nearly tripped over himself hurrying over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my boy r!chase is happy


	4. Transparent

“...Are you serious?” One of the monks, Wuya, asked disbelieving. 

“What.” Chase said flatly, slipping his camera back into his pocket having just got a picture of Jack retying his hair. 

“They're in the middle of a showdown and Jack's not even in it! How can you be so obsessed over,” Wuya searched for the right word, “Such an ass!”

Chase turned to her. “Uh, fuck you! You don't know what you're talking about.” He crossed his arms and turned his nose up. “Greatest villain of and before our time.”

Didn't she have eyes? Villainous perfection was literally yards away, sitting casually and fixing his hair.

Wuya's eyes narrowed and she was silent for a moment. All the others were watching the showdown between Roy Bean and Raimundo. Roy was struggling against Raimundo's underhanded tricks. This showdown might end up just being a war of attrition. The other monks watched and cheered on their friend while the Heylin watched, quiet for the most part, occasionally commenting to each other. 

“Why are you taking photos like that?”

Chase side eyed her. Her tone was different. Probing. It kind of made him mad.

He stuck his nose up even further if it was possible and ignored her. She was so annoying! Why did she always have to get on him like this. 

“He's not doing anything, just sitting. Why would you want a picture of that?” The tone was still there. 

Chase wasn't very good at controlling his anger. 

“Because fuck you.” Chase stuck his tongue out.

* * *

“Again? You were here yesterday.” Tohomiko commented. 

She followed behind at a leisurely pace as Chase was part pulled, part escorted, by a pair of monkeys. Chase assumed they were taking him to wherever Jack was. 

“Uh-huh. New day, new stuff.” 

“Stuff.” Tohomiko repeated. 

They arrived at what Chase would label a dining room. It was more of a hall actually, with its long table and arching ceiling that just went up and up. 

Jack wasn't there but Chase was tossed into a chair before the monkeys backed away to stand at the double doors. 

While Chase was righting his attire, Tohomiko made a show of looking Chase up and down.

“No gifts today?” She smiled, “You should let me test one of those weapons you bring sometime. It'll be a good test for their durability.”

“They're not for you.” Chase said, a little wary. 

Tohomiko didn't usually stick to or talk to him that much. 

“Ahh. Right.” 

Usually she was more fiery too. Like this, she was almost... friendly. Chase's lip curled at the thought. It was so wrong. 

The monkey's moving caught Chase's eye and he watched them open the double doors for Jack to enter. He was all sharp eyes, frame, and dress, but that contrasted so well with how soft his skin and hair always looked. Chase would _try_ to keep those observations to himself. He probably wasn't going to last long.

Tohomiko sighed and clacked her nails on the table next to Chase. “Well. I'll go. Leave the lovers be.” She said dryly. 

“The what!?” Chase choked. 

“Yes. Go.” Jack said, petty. 

Chase went red as Tohomiko's sudden comment had startled him. She left now just as casually as she'd followed him in. Chase was still trying to calm himself down to functional by the time Jack sat, several chairs away from him.

Jack kicked his feet up and took the plate of caramel pudding and spoon brought to him by one of his loyal minions. Sticking a spoonful in his mouth Jack looked at him. 

“Well? Get on with it, Young.” He prompted Chase. 

Chase cleared his throat and offered a tentative smile, tapping his fingers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna name this chapter 'Weird' as short for 'You're being Weird-er and People are Noticing" but that only fit with the first part with Wuya. 
> 
> I remember the part in the show where Jack goes to sit down while talking and Chase without looking at him says, "Remain standing." ;_; (omg... so mean).


	5. Adoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (im back)

Raimundo batted his eyes at Jack and Tohomiko. “C'mooon. It's a good deal! Trade me one, ONE, shen gong wu, and I'll give you the info.”

“You'll get nothing and tell us anyway.” Jack said. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “Are you doing this just to waste my time? You and I know, you _owe_ me. And you've no use for wu other than bartering and for your own amusement.”

Raimundo threw his head back. “Why are you so heartless!”

“This is a waste of time.” Tohomiko griped. She flexed her fists. “Where did the monks hide the wu?”

Chase listened attentively, looking back and forth between them. Raimundo had shown up saying he had information on where the monks were hiding wu, in a place other than their vault at the temple. 

Raimundo had been known to disappear for periods of time. Chase had never particularly cared where he went and was glad for another busybody to be out of the way. But like usual, Raimundo had shown up again with a friendly smile and casual hand. 

Seeing Raimundo act all chummy grossed Chase out. Chase was much the same way lately though, at least with Jack; saddling up to Jack's side only to be physically pushed father away with a hand to his face. Raimundo reached out and took hold of Jack's arm at his side. He kicked up the intensity of his puppy dog eyes a notch and Chase scowled. It was beyond gross. 

In the end, Raimundo spilled his guts.

* * *

“...Why aren't we just taking the wu, again?” Tohomiko questioned. 

“What's with wu and volcanoes.” Chase muttered kicking a rock over the edge into the crater below. 

Tohomiko looked at him then turned back to Jack. “And why's he here?”

“I'm Heylin, too! I”m part of the group!” Chase motioned to himself. 

Jack put his hands together and took a cleansing breath. “If we took it now I've no doubt the monks will _eventually_ notice and I'd rather they didn't before we might want to use them.”

“Don't want them to know that we know where their stuff is.” Chase chimed in from behind Jack. 

Tohomiko squinted down at the lava below silently. Jack watched her. 

“If you take the wu yourself I will know.”

A hand settled on top of Chase's head. “That goes for you as well. And Raimundo.” 

Chase shivered despite the heat. Jack's eyes were scary looking down on him like that all dark and red. He couldn't pull his own eyes away. 

Tohomiko stretched. “Whatever. Let's go.”

She didn't fail to notice Jack had never given her an answer for Chase's presence. Jack seemed ambivalent toward Chase following him lately. That was curious, because it wasn't as if Chase was any less of a fuck up than usual. 

Jack offered Tohomiko his arm and she took it gingerly. She knew it was for teleporting but Jack had a way of skewing things. 

Chase, seeing this, readied himself to fly home by himself. He'd already been at Jack's lair today and it was getting late. He kind of wanted to tinker with his bots a little then crash. He was adjusting one of his straps when he felt his foot slip out from beneath him. 

“Ack!” Chase's foot slipped off the mountainside and the momentum brought the rest of him down. His chest hit the edge, knocking the wind out of him. Half dangling, his feet didn't find traction. They just made rocks crumble and fall when he tried to find leverage. 

Jack and Tohomiko with their arms linked were watching. Chase laughed nervously with a wheeze. He was about to just fly away like he'd been planning rather than fail at scrambling back up, when Tohomiko looked at Jack, who looked up at the sky in turn. 

“Really.” Jack said, letting his arm drop from Tohomiko's.

Jack hauled Chase up by the back of his collar. “Don't say I never do anything for you.” 

“O-of course not!” Chase let the thought pass that lava-lighting was really flattering on Jack. It just lit up the reds and his pale skin just so. God. His limbs felt limp. 

Jack couldn't miss the way Chase was looking at him, still holding him by his collar. It was parts awe and... something that made Jack's face pull quick.

He threw Chase back over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chase yelped then shrieked before getting his heli-pack*(???? what is it... in reverse comic...) started quickly and safely flew up and away, heart in his throat. 
> 
> Tohomiko had taken Jack's arm again and they teleported away.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Jack's getting conditioned to Chase's presence.  
> got that classic tripping trope
> 
> *Edit: mechanical dragon wings (thanks to a commenter =-) TheQueeninMourningHasASecret)


	6. Loitering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's... not an overarching action plot or anything so don't worry about it. Just wu battles.

“Have Chase run distraction.” Tohomiko offered. “Raimundo's not around to do it so...” She opened her arms wide, gesturing to the room. It was just her and Jack. “No one else to do it. Readily, at least.”

Jack let out a long drawn out sigh bordering on groan.

* * *

Jack appeared quite suddenly in Chase's basement.

He looked around. Chase was blasting music and welding something, goggles drawn down over his face. It didn't seem like he'd noticed Jack was there yet. 

The place was messy. Bots were pushed into corners. Pieces of them were everywhere along with things like oil and bolts. On one table a bot had countless wires coming out of its open torso. They were organized into bunches with clothes pins. 

There was a desk whose entire surface was almost all papers with designs and schematics. 

The blaring music came from the stereo on the desk. Jack turned it off and suddenly it was just the sound of welding. 

Chase's tapping foot stopped and so did his welding. He pulled his goggles back with a gloved had and looked to his desk. He about jumped a foot and snapped himself in the face, letting go of his goggles, upon seeing Jack. He made the most undignified noise in his throat.

After a moment, where he rubbed at his face, Chase spoke.

“Ha, don't... Don't sneak up on me like that. At least make some noise or something.” He put a hand to his heart. 

Last time Jack had shone up like this Chase hadn't been welding but he had been coming downstairs with a mug of something and promptly dropped it on his foot. He was no less startled this time and in a way that kind of assured that Jack would continue to show up like this. 

Jack tipped his head toward the stereo. “There was already noise.”

Chase set the welding torch and thick gloves on a table. He gingerly pulled his goggles up to his forehead, careful of the tender skin. He coughed, “Uh, so what can I do you for?” He tried to hold back on sounding eager but some of it leaked in. 

When Jack didn't immediately answer Chase prattled on.

“Or...” Chase's eyes shone. “Did you just want to hang out?”

“No.” Jack answered, still looking around. 

“Then, uh... Can I get you something?” Somewhat deflated, Chase put a hand on Jack's arm to get his attention.

Jack pointedly looked at the hand on his arm until Chase dropped it. 

“Would you...” Jack examined his hand. This was difficult. “The next wu is a big one. I want it.” He looked at Chase next to him who nodded he understood. “It's painful to ask but make sure you're there.”

“Oh! Yeah, ok. I'll make sure to get it for you!” Giddiness took over at being asked for something personally from Jack.

“No, no, no.” Jack waved his hand. “Just show up and... be yourself.”

“Okay...?” Chase's enthusiasm dimmed a little in confusion, but he was still excited.

“That's all.” Jack's spirits seemed to lift immediately, having complete his task. “Your place is dirtier than before.” He said cheerfully.

Chase stammered and conspicuously used a foot to move a rag over a puddle of oil by his work bench, which just smeared it. He didn't think Jack cared too much about cleanliness beyond a certain level. But he guessed Jack's own living space was spotless so... Chase bit the inside of his cheek. This was embarrassing. 

“It's um, usually cleaner. I wasn't expecting company—Not that you're not welcome here!” Chase waved his hands. “You're... welcome here...” He dwindled off decidedly awkward. 

Chit chatting was not one of his strong suits. He kind of defaulted to what he heard his parents say to guests when they had parties. Which didn't fit him at all. 

Chase didn't really have visitors, let alone welcome visitors, either. So when people showed up the situation usually called for fighting more than socializing. 

Jack had wandered to another corner of the room. He raised his eyebrows and looked over his shoulder. “You've started sleeping here?”

“Only sometimes.”

In the corner was a low cot with blankets and a pillow. Chase had just recently moved it in. It wasn't that comfortable but sometimes he was so exhausted that just looking at the stairs made him moan. On those nights he slept in his lab. It was good for naps too. 

Jack pulled at one of the blankets, looking at it. It was a dark green. The one underneath that was a washed out grey. It used to have like a robot pattern on it but he'd had the thing for so long that the pattern had faded. 

Chase was nervous for some strange reason seeing Jack pick at his bedding. It was the kind of nerves he hadn't felt since their first couple meetings. 

Jack dropped the blanket and sat on the cot. It creaked slightly. Chase watched him yawn and lay down. He pulled one leg up but let one hang off, still on the ground. He folded his arms behind his head. 

He waved a hand, knowing Chase was watching. “Continue whatever. I'll just be a moment. No music.” He closed his eyes. 

Chase didn't know what to do with his hands. They kept making aborted movements, before he got around to getting a reply out; a single 'okay.'

Chase moved back to what he'd been welding before Jack arrived but he just held the gloves and stared at Jack laying on his cot, without moving to put them on. 

Swallowing, Chase put the gloves back down and decided on slower, and quieter, work. He'd start on straightening and clipping the wires from one of his bots he'd salvaged. He tried to focus on working instead of blathering on even if that's what he'd rather do with Jack right there. He didn't have anything to say, he just tended to chatter when Jack was around. He'd been repeatedly and directly reprimanded for this, but since he'd never been pushed harder to stop he didn't. He felt like chattering right now, but it didn't feel exactly right. 

Jack listened to Chase work. He wouldn't stay long. He had sensitive senses and the room smelled like metal. If he slept here he'd wake up with the taste in his mouth. 

The cot was hard and too small for his height but the blankets were soft and smelled clean at least. 

Chase was surprisingly quiet. Jack had expected at least a few more attempts at engaging him. 

The monotonous sound of metal being clipped was kind of calming.

* * *

Jack had left quite awhile ago. Chase had started on cleaning after he left. He'd got the bots sorted and organized. Quite a few of them were fixed back up to functioning again. The puddle of oil and stray drops were wiped up; that had been the most annoying part. Table tops were wiped down, trash taken out. 

Even if he'd gotten the bots to do some of the work, Chase had had to fix them in the first place. He was exhausted. His fingers were cramped. It'd been a long day and he hadn't even planned on cleaning today but it was an itch he couldn't get rid of after Jack's comment. He eyed the stairs spitefully. No, not today. It'd be the cot tonight. In all honesty he kind of liked sleeping here and waking up already surrounded by his inventions.

He kicked his shoes off and stowed his jacket and goggles with more care underneath the cot. 

Without another thought, he fell on the cot, dug his legs into the blankets, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> necessary lead up for next part. the rating, my friends. the rating should be justified soon. or i plan to at this moment.


	7. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter for a short segment. _Mild_ sexuality.

Chase woke with a wide yawn. He blinked blearily at the ceiling and remembered he'd slept in his lair overnight. He laid for a few more minutes before kicking off his blankets. He had some trouble because he always seemed to wake up tangled in them. 

He sniffed and made to get up to use the bathroom. At that point he noticed he was hard. He didn't give it anymore attention than the initial noticing, and shuffled to the bathroom knowing it'd go away in a second. 

It was while he was fumbling around in the bathroom that he began to fully wake up. In the middle of turning on the shower, Chase froze. 

He just remembered something he'd dreamt. Even as he recalled, a certain level of disbelief was suspended. 

“Noo.” Chase said slowly to himself. 

He went over the sequence of events of his dream, analyzing, pushing down alarm. 

Okay, so. Watching Jack obliterate his enemies in his dragon form, all hell raising fire and burning; nice. That part was cool. Parts after that though; were they kind of fucked up?

That's what had Chase biting his lip with his brow furrowed as he stood still in front of the running shower. 

He smoothed a hand over his stomach and glared down at his junk. He was being betrayed here. Both in the dream and in waking life, getting turned on was not a thing. 

Chase's face lit up. Oh. Maybe he was just a freak? Maybe he was just misinterpreting and it was the violence from the first part of the dream with all the destruction and mayhem. He could come to except that, he thought, even if it was new and weird to him. 

It was better than the possible alternative.

He shook his head and tried to push his thoughts away. He shucked off his clothes and then banged his foot on the edge of the shower as he remembered a part even further into his dream. 

A part that was... downright _romantic_. 

Chase clamped his fingers over his eyes, pressing in to pinch the bridge of his nose. The coinciding of having a dream with Jack _happening_ to be in it, and waking up aroused. Those couldn't be denied as separate incidences now. Chase couldn't brush it off as just weird subconscious sexual perversion. Or at least not just that. 

Fingers still over his eyes, Chase groaned. In the span of seconds, he decided the best course of action was to repress all memories related to this event. 

Breathing deeply, he finally gingerly stepped into the shower, minding his feet, and wondered if he could make something to help with memory manipulation. Biology wasn't his thing. He could still fantasize about it though, in order to keep any other fantasies from coming back to plague him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dream sequences are infamous. people dont like reading them typically. --part of why i didn't write one. 
> 
> i might put out an extra, unrealistically detailed, thing on what chase dreamt exactly. but for now; how chase vaguely describes it is good enough.


	8. Perspective

Repression wasn't going well. 

Telling himself not to think about it guaranteed Chase was thinking about it. 

He'd forget for a little while but then, since he'd made his life revolve around world domination through wu, and consequently all competition, it all rounded back to having run ins with Jack. 

Chase would see him and _immediately_ turn sour. His ability to control himself and his thoughts was lacking and the reminder ruined his mood. 

The first time Chase saw Jack after his strange dream, he stopped dead in his tracks and stared. 

After awhile Jack had turned pointedly and stared straight back. They maintained the staring contest until a tug on Jack's arm from Tohomiko turned his attention back to business.

Jack hadn't looked completely bothered but not obviously pleased either.

* * *

Jack's skin prickled in a wave. Someone was looking at him. He turned with little thought and his gaze met Chase's.

Jack stared steadily back at Chase, holding his gaze. He didn't deign to lower himself to asking him what was wrong with him. It wasn't his concern anyway. 

But it was impossible for Jack not to take notice. Direct stares sent a ripple through his skin that got his attention just as well as shouting. This wasn't the first time Chase stared at him in this new odd way either. 

Where Chase was always at his heels throwing quips and wolfishly grinning he was suddenly at a distance. 

It made Jack's eyes narrow. 

“Spat?” Tohomiko asked, smiling tauntingly behind her hand. 

Jack only snorted in response. 

The way Chase looked at him was different. It wasn't big and starry eyed. It wasn't any obvious emotion Jack could identify. If he was to describe it he'd say Chase had a stupid look on his face.

If Chase were any threat to him he'd be more alarmed at the sudden distance and stares. Since he wasn't, Jack ignored him and took respite in the unexpected withdrawal of Chase's loud attentions. 

He focused more of his loose badgering on Tohomiko in Chase's place. He was running her patience thinner than ever to his own amusement. She did her best to retaliate and Jack did his best not to show which comments rankled him.

* * *

Chase pursed his lips, tapping a monkey wrench against his thigh. 

He was in his lair absently standing in it's gloom mid-work session. 

And he was thinking about it again, but trying to be introspective. 

He was kind of miserable as it was. His self imposed distance from Jack meant his social interaction was dramatically cut. It was kind of making him crazier and worse at talking to people. 

Also he missed Jack. He still got to see him at wu battles. He still looked so cool. The way he snatched the monks hopes out from under them would make any villain swoon. 

Chase gnawed at the inside of his cheek.

Jack was just as pretty as ever too, he admitted to himself slowly. 

Maybe he was going about this the wrong way...


	9. Ill-Advised Flirting

“What?” Jack said. He was certain he'd heard correctly but at the same time—

“You look really lovely today.” Chase repeated. 

Jack's lips thinned. He tasted something like dread in his mouth. His eyes refused to look at Chase. Instead they took in the entrance to his citadel where they stood; himself just inside and Chase just outside. 

“...Is this some new slang I don't know.” He gave Chase the benefit of the doubt and the chance to take back what he'd said. He felt like an idiot giving it to him. 

“No, it's exactly as I said. No double meanings.” He looked up at Jack all eyes, leaning toward him slightly where he stood.

Jack muttered something Chase couldn't understand and covered his eyes with one hand. 

Chase took a step forward and reached out with the intent of pulling Jack's hand back down from his face

“Do not.” Jack said. A red eye glared at Chase through fingers, freezing him in place. 

“Uh, do you think—?” Chase started but was interrupted as Jack stepped back into his citadel. The doors abruptly slammed shut making Chase yelp and jump back. 

Chase shouted the rest of his question and loitered for a moment. There only the sound of wind. 

Internally, Jack was heaving a sigh. 

His first instinct was to dismiss Chase, but deep down he knew this was trouble. Chase, though weak, was persistent. It was his strongest trait. Persistent. Hot tempered. And always on Jack's heels. Or newly back on his heels it seemed now after a brief respite. 

Jack sighed again. He hated bothersome things.

* * *

Jack kicked his feet up onto the table and leaned back. His arms crossed, the sure sign of a bad mood. 

Chase was trying to bargain with him and it was not going well. Jack had stopped listening, so he honestly couldn't say what Chase's point was anymore, if he had one to begin with.

The flattery had taken a turn as well. Before, Chase had blurted all his praise and admiration. Now it was tainted with some kind of fawning. Jack didn't need to be humored. He was disgusted in part with himself, because some instinct more in line with his dragon side was still loving it. 

Chase was still going on. 

“Tohomiko, weren't you wanting something to try your new blade on?” Jack called out loudly. 

Chase went ramrod straight where he stood. 

“Yes!” Tohomiko yelled from some rooms over, zealous enthusiasm leaking through. 

“Nevermind! I'll see you later, bye!” Chase hardly took a breath between words and made a break for it. He'd come back later. 

Jack snorted in amusement. He could hear Chases' quick footsteps all the way to the entrance. Some of his irritation was pacified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chase has to try harder than that. Maybe he can push through with his persistence. Jack will be awfully annoyed though.


End file.
